


Bryce

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: The girls in this story are 18+, there are no young girls depicted in this story.





	Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> The girls in this story are 18+, there are no young girls depicted in this story.

** The early spring night was filled with the sweet scents of flowers and Cherry Blossom trees that were blossoming, inside a cute Victorian Mansion Style lakefront cabin in the forest inside a small back bedroom devoid of any furniture seven females of the same height sat back to back tightly bound to the other in a circle. **

** Their bodies were covered with a specially developed messaging oil that had been applied in large doses to their breasts where two pill-shaped vibrators were taped to each nipple set to maximum vibrate glistening in the moonlight, their long legs bound open to display their hairless mounds, their eyes were covered by tightly fastened Velcro blindfolds to keep them in the dark as to their whereabouts. **

** Their purchasers required them to have the special oil gently massaged on every part of their bodies several times a day with jumbo extra-long gel-coated vibrators set to maximum vibrate shoved up their asses that had been stretched until they accepted even the largest, thickest, widest vibrators without any resistance. **

** Inside their cunts discipline beads wrapped around a vibrator were held in place by straps pulled tight around their waists, shoved into their mouths were jumbo ball gags that matched the colour of the ropes they were bound with, were fastened to the last notch to keep them quiet, all six females were quietly moaning while juices gushed from their cunts as they rode powerful orgasms that crashed over them in tidal waves while electrodes recorded the intensity of their orgasms, how often they came, if they could be trained to cum on command and how long they could be forced to wait to cum. **

** The moon shone down on the floor in multicoloured wedges illuminating each female in her own colour, their faces were flushed from the pleasure that the vibrators produced, muffled moans filled the air mingling with the faint buzzing sounds of thirty-six vibrators. **

** Four times a day every day, their ball gags were replaced by pacifier type apparatuses which had a slide like extension attached that were shoved into their mouths to allow the special nutritionally fulfilling slush to flow into their mouths and down their throats until the required amount of the slush had been fed to them for one mealtime. **

** After feeding time came another application of the specially developed messaging oil that was massaged onto their bodies with special attention being given to their breasts where the pill-shaped vibrators were removed to apply a special combination of lotion, oil and gel was applied in large globs to the whole breast in several coats before reattaching new vibrators set to maximum vibrate that encapsulated the entire breasts then left alone to ride the ever crashing waves of orgasms enhanced by the massaging oil. **

** At a quarter past six that night, a stretched limo pulled up to the front door, stopped as the Driver's side door opened revealing the driver who exited the vehicle and went around to the passenger side door that he opened to reveal a well-dressed pair of men who stepped out of the limo, one pulling six bound, hooded, collared and gagged men with nothing covering their long, thick, erect cocks that had pill-shaped vibrators taped to each side of their cocks and balls while the other pulled other slaves merely wearing tightly fastened ball gags in their mouths behind him **

** As the two well-dressed men approached the front door, several other men dressed in leather chaps flung open the root cellar door only to be handed six men by the two men with strict instructions to get them started with their first milking and ass stretching, watching as their new purchases were taken down into the root cellar as the doors were pulled closed behind them. **

** The taller of the two continued to drag the two slaves up to the front door that swung open to reveal four male servants who warmly welcomed them home as they walked into the blacked-out sunroom where the taller male gave a sharp yank down on the leads forcing the two men to their knees then sat in his comfortable chair. **

** Garrett bows at the waist saying: ** Welcome home my lords. Your acquisitions are in the back training room. ** (Straightens up then notices the two males that were kneeling with erections in front of Ethan and says while running his finger up and down the underside of their cocks) ** Hmmm, someone's been thoroughly broken in and trained to do as they're told.

** Edward: ** Hmm it is good to be home.

**Ethan stretches then sits in his chair and says: ** Yes, these are the only two we can trust not to disobey us. ** (Leans forward, grasps the Burnett male's chin and tips his head up to look him in the eyes saying)**Took longer than we had planned to train these two to enjoy getting their asses fucked non stop by our brand new deluxe fucking machines, however, they quickly learned that resisting the pleasure was doing them no good, especially when the heads of the new dildos can reach their prostates and vibrate causing immense pleasure and rapid cumming times. As you can see, they've been trained not to cum no matter how desperately they want to and no matter how hard it is to ignore the buzzing from the pill-shaped vibrators, they know what will happen if either of us sees pre-cum or their breathing being anything but steady. Now then, where is my slutty little rock star? She ought to be ready to carry my child.

** Edward: ** Where's my Cherry Blossom? She too ought to be ready to carry my child.

** Marcie brings in a highly obedient tightly corsetted bound and gagged Sierra and Sakura whose bodies glistened in the light saying: ** Here they are my Lords, they're both fertile and ready to be impregnated by both of you.

** Ethan unfastens his belt, undoes his button then unzips his fly allowing his massively thick and long cock to pop out unrestricted then picks up and opens up the tube of chocolate from the table, snaps open the lid and squeezes a generous puddle into his hand that he slathered all over his massive cock saying: ** Alright my slutty little rockstar, it's time for your training to begin! I can tell you're an amateur for which I am glad! That just means that _I _get to train you however I see fit! Now come stand in front of me. Is that corset tied as tight as it will go Marcie? 

** Marcie grabs Sierra by the upper arm and pulls her over to where Ethan sat and says: ** Good and snug, there's no bending at the waist for her. Shall I remove the vibrators from her my lord?

** Edward: ** No, I'll do it, right now she has a chore to do and I expect it to be sucked clean! ** (Reaches forward and grabs Sierra's leash yanking her to her knees then removed her ball gag saying) ** You know what I want!

** Sierra without hesitating begin licking and sucking Eth****an** **'s chocolate-covered cock **

** Marcie hands Ethan the remote for Sierra's vibrators saying: ** Right now she's on low vibration, it's enough to pleasure her and get her used to the feeling. ** (Hears the front door open and says) ** Sounds like Edwin, Edmond and Edgar are home with six more male servants newly broken and thoroughly trained

**Edward unfastens his belt, undoes his button then unzips his fly allowing his massively thick and long cock to pop out unrestricted then picks up and opens up the tube of caramel from the table, snaps open the lid and squeezes a generous puddle into his hand that he slathered all over his massive cock saying: ** Alright my cherry blossom it's time for your training to begin! I can tell you're an amateur for which I am glad! That just means that _I _get to train you however I see fit! Now come stand in front of me. Is that corset tied as tight as it will go Maryse?

**Maryse grabs Sakura by the upper arm and pulls her over to where Edward sat and says: ** Good and snug, there's no bending at the waist for her. Shall I remove the vibrators from her my lord?

** Edward: ** No, I'll do it later, right now she has a chore to do and I expect it to be sucked clean! ** (Reaches forward and grabs Sakura's leash yanking her to her knees then removed her ball gag saying) ** You know what I want! **(takes the end of Sakura's leash and fastened it to Sierra's collar then picked up Sierra's end and fastened it to Sakura's collar saying )**Now neither one of you can go anywhere ! 

** Sakura without hesitating begin licking and sucking Edward** **'s caramel-covered cock**

**Several Minutes Later Both Ethan and Edward lurch forward holding the head of their respective female shoving their cocks deeper into their mouths as they filled them with their cum until they relaxed and fell back in their chairs,each picking up the remote to their girls respective vibrators and turned them up from low to medium vibrate as the girls finished their chore then sat back on their knees mouths filled with cum as they waited for instructions from their Masters. **  
  
Edward in a breathless voice:Th-that was wonderful! You've improved your sucking and licking combination skills!

**Ethan finally regains his senses and breath then says:** I haven't cum like that since you first sucked me off six years ago. Swallow!

**Sierra swallows the cum in her mouth with a sly smile on her face and while fighting the urge to cum in response to the increased level of vibration she felt ****says ****:** You know -ahh-I'd do -ahh-anything to -ahh- make you -ahh-happy sire._** (Thinks to herself)**_ _C'mon Sierra fight the urge to cum! Your body's trained not to give in to the pleasures of these vibrators no matter how high he turns the vibrations! But oh it's been so long since I've cum! I haven't had an orgasm since I was first fucked by Ethan when we first married on his boat! Oh it hurt but it was my first time and he is huge. I hope this _

**Ethan leans forward and removes the leads from Sierra's collar then says:** Then you know where this is heading.


End file.
